Just Another Episode
by Raniatlw
Summary: Re-vamped. Set during the Ann/Alan/Doom-Tree Saga. Serena is exicited at a prospect of a date with Darien. But, Ann and Alan have a differen plan for her.


**A/N: Updated (July8/12): Decided to give this fic a re-vamp. It's still not the best thing in the world, so don't expect much. But, Just wanted to remind you all that this was my first fic I've ever written. I was 15 years old when I wrote this. So, anyways, if you're reading this, I'd hope you'd keep that in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Just Another Episode**

* * *

Serena was so excited that she just had to call somebody. She needed to tell somebody, anybody the good news. Instead of calling, she decided to go to the temple where she was sure her friends would be.

So Serena ran all the way to the temple. Before she made it up the stairs, she started yelling out, revealing her presence.

**Serena:** You guys! You Guys! I've got great news!

Finally, she made it up the stairs and saw that they were all sitting in Raye's little sitting room.

**Raye:** Be quiet, Serena; people can hear you from a mile away!

**Lita:** So what's this great news, Serena?

**Serena:** Today, Luna and I were walking and we bumped into Darien. He told me that he was sorry for being mean to me and then he asked me out!

**Lita:** That's great!

**Mina:** That's wonderful!

**Amy:** When?

**Serena:** Today at 7:00pm.

**Raye:** He probably just asked you out because he felt sorry for you.

**Serena:** No way! He even said that he likes me. You're just jealous, Raye.

**Raye:** Yeah, right.

**Serena:** I better go now. I don't want to be late. Bye!

Serena started her walk home when she saw Ann and Alan walking by. Rubbing in the fact that she had a date with Darien seemed like a good idea, so she quickly intercepted Ann.

**Serena:** Hi Ann. Hi Alan. Guess what, Ann. I GOT A DATE WITH DARIEN.

Ann was turning a bright shade of red. Serena knew the girl was angry. But she was surprised to see Alan looking mad, too.

**Alan:** Serena, why would you want to go out with him?

**Serena:** Because I like him.

**Alan:** Well, you could go out with me.

**Serena:** Thanks, but no thanks.

With that laughingly said, she left them for home.

**Alan:** We have got to crash that date. For the energy, of course.

**Ann:** Yeah, for the energy.

Back at Serena's home, Serena was trying on different outfits. She picked up a fancy dress but she didn't like it. She picked up another dress but didn't like it either.

**Serena: **I guess another opinion wouldn't hurt.

She called Mina and she came over right away. Together, they picked out a sleeveless purple dress with a flower pinned to it. Then, Mina left and Serena got dressed.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Serena knew it was Darien. She got to the door and there he was with WHITE and red roses in hand. Serena had to wonder.

**Serena: **_Could he be the Moonlight Knight? No, that can't be possible…_

**Serena: **Hi Darien.

**Darien: **Hey Serena. I bought these roses for you.

**Serena: **Thank you. I love them… So, what restaurant are we going to?

**Darien: **It's a new one, kind of on the fancy side. You look very pretty, by the way.

Serena couldn't help but smile.

They left her house and drove to the restaurant. Ann and Alan watched them from the top of a nearby building where Alan called forth a Cardian.

**Alan:** Cardian Deadly Kiss, get their energy.

_At the restaurant _~ ~

Serena and Darien ordered and were enjoying their meal. That's when Cardian Deadly Kiss decided to hit. Darien quickly told Serena to get under the table so that her energy wouldn't be sucked. As soon as it was quiet, they came out from underneath.

**Deadly kiss**: Uh huh! Two more people to drain.

Changing into Sailor Moon seemed to be her only choice, but she hesitated. If she transformed Darien would know. She couldn't delay.

**Serena:** You're going down, you evil monster. I'm not going to let you take these peoples' energy.

Darien looked at her with a confused expression. He had no idea what she could possibly do to stop it. That's when Serena transformed.

**Sailor Moon:** I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and you're going to be moon dusted.

Deadly Kiss laughed in response. All of a sudden, Deadly Kiss grabbed Sailor Moon and started to suck her energy. A rose hit its arm just in time, dropping Sailor Moon.

**Sailor Moon:** Moonlight Knight, where's Darien?

**Moonlight Knight:** Umm...

**SM:** You're Darien, aren't you?

He nodded.

**MLK:** I thought this was going to be a quiet date, but no. Sailor Moon, beat this guy!

**SM:** For sure!

In that instant, all the Sailor Scouts jumped in.

**Sailor Jupiter:** Jupiter Thunder Bolt CRASH!

**Sailor Mars:** Mars Fire Ignite!

**Sailor Venus:** Venus Crescent Beam SMASH!

**Sailor Mercury:** Mercury Bubbles ... Blast!

**Sailor Moon:** Oh yeah! Moon Scepter Elimination!

The monster was moon dusted.

**MLK:** Good job, Sailor Moon or should I say, Serena. And to you to scouts.

All of the scouts were confused, how did he know she was Serena?

**Sailor Moon:** Thanks for your help, Darien!

**MLK:** You're welcome. Now, let's get back to our date.

They all de-transformed. But before they left, they told the scouts how they knew each other were their alter egos.

So now, Darien finally got his memory back and now Serena and Darien were together.

_Later at the Doom Tree ~ ~_

**Ann:** We failed, again, to get energy.

**Alan:** Next time, Ann. _And next time I'll break Serena and Darien apart._

* * *

**The End ~ ~**


End file.
